


Off of the Market

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raidou doesn’t like how she keeps looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off of the Market

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DKF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DKF).



  
  
**Off of the Market**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: Raidou doesn’t like how she keeps looking at him_

 _Author’s Note: Written for DKF. Possible out-of characterness and unbeta’d_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 24 December 2008_

 _Rating: T_

Raidou tried to discreetly shift his weight so he could get rid of the wedge of cloth that was trying to crawl up his ass. It certainly wasn’t the worst costume that Genma could have picked, and it definitely wasn’t the most uncomfortable, but it still didn’t change the fact that he had pants creeping up his ass.

He decided to try and look on the bright side: He could have gotten talked into the butt-floss bunny stripper costume that Genma had been eying. That would have been…less then fun.

Anko winked at him again, her French maid costume slinking a little bit lower. He tried to pretend that he didn’t notice. Damn peripheral vision. If he didn’t look her way—no matter what she did with that damn feather duster—he could act like she hadn’t been hitting on him again.

She _knew_ that he wasn’t on the market. In fact, she was the one to tell the entire _village_ that Raidou wasn’t on the market any more.

So _why_ she was hitting on him, he didn’t know.

Maybe he could blame it on the pants. It was a well-known fact that Anko had a thing for guys in tight pants. It was one of the reasons that Gai would never be safe from her.

He poked Genma. “She’s still staring at me.”

Genma leered around his senbon. “So am I.”

“ _Genma_.”

“Well, I can’t help it. You look _hot_!”

“Hot or not, I don’t like being looked like I’m a piece of meat by someone I’m not dating.”

“Does she know?”

Raidou snorted. “She was the one who _told_ everyone!” He adjusted the large sunglasses on his face.

“Do you think she even remembers at this point?”

“She hasn’t had _that_ much to drink!” Raidou _refused_ to look in the kunoichi’s direction. He slid off of his chair and into Genma’s lap.

“Whoa!” Genma nearly swallowed his senbon as Raidou ground down harshly and unexpectedly.

The scarred man plucked the long needle from his boyfriend’s mouth. “Hickey,” he ordered. “Right above the spiked collar so it’ll show.”

“…What?”

“I said give me a hickey. Make it _clear_ that I’m not available.”

Genma didn’t need to be told a third time. Raidou groaned quietly as a hot mouth went to work on his jaw and shifted his weight appreciatively when hands slid over his hips and small of his back to grope his gluteus maximus.

He hummed approvingly as he felt Genma pull away. Ducking his head, he mouthed the warm curve of an ear. “Thank you.”

“If you _really_ want to make it clear that we’re together,” Genma said a tich huskily, “we could leave together, right now.”

Raidou pretended to think about it, not that there was much to think about. His boyfriend looked _delectable_ in that vest and Raidou had been itching to work it off ever since Genma had put it on earlier that day.

“Want to stake out your claim?”

“I’m only helping you remind Anko that she can’t have you,” Genma muttered, blowing lightly on the newly-formed hickey.

“Ah, when you put it _that_ way…” Raiou’s fingers moved in the signs and he transported them out of there.

If that didn’t make it clear that he was taken, he didn’t know what would.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Anko popped an olive into her mouth and mentally sniggered. That had been _completely_ worth the price of the admission, the free show of gropage _alone_ making it worth while.

Genma was right; a hint of outside interest and Raidou would make a _show_ of being with someone else.

She wondered what Raidou would do if she felt up his ass.

  
_x Fin x_   



End file.
